Charisma
Height/Weight= 5'5", a lady never says her weight *'Hometown=' Chicago, Illinois *'Style of Wrestling=' Regular women's style, but a bit more of a spitfire. *'Finishing Moves=' Drags opponet to the turnbuckle while choking them from the back, she stands on the turnbuckle and jumps off over the ropes driving the opponents neck into the first rope while she lands safely to the outside. *CHARISMATIC SENTENCING*-New -Spin Kick *'Entrance style=' Comes out walking slowly staring at the competition while ignoring the crowd knowing she’s better than everyone, enters the ring and poses by the ropes *'Entrance theme=' "Comin up from Behind" by Marcy Playground *'Background=' A wrestling fan growing up, she decided to join a school to learn moves part-time, after getting the wrestling bug she decided to put in more time to wrestling to learn more moves, and perfect them. She is both a heel and face depending on how people treat her. Sometimes she's too honest for her own good. Charisma prides herself for being one of the original female wrestlers still in the WCSF today. Everything a lady in the WCSF can accomplish Charisma already has, Charisma was a manager, singles competitor, and WCSF Women's Champion. Charisma has a long resume of successes and downfalls in the WCSF but no one can argue that she possibly is one of the best female wrestler's in WCSF history Personality/Gimmick Charisma isn't too popular among the WCSF fans nor fellow WCSF Starlets. Charisma views herself as the alpha female in the women's locker room and will defend her status by any means necessary. She's currently in the top rated group The Mafia sticking by Devine. She only likes to be associated with winners and has no time for nobody's and has dumped fellow wrestlers who have dropped the ball too many times and who she felt was leaching off her power status. A person to never be out done, anyone who likes to point out her flaws or issue a challenge towards Charisma is met with a tongue for a slingshot and will cut anyone down to size. WCSF career Charisma is quite possibly the quintessential WCSF Woman in its long history. She originally came in, managing Everwinter, and quickly made her mark doing so, managing him to the WCSF Middleweight Championship. However, her star would rise even higher when she shocked everyone, and turned on Everwinter at SuperNova, helping his opponent, Delroy Andrews win the title, and thus aligning with him. She wouldn't just manage however, getting physically involved, especially with Andrews feud with Bray and his valet Duvessa. Charisma would continue to manage Andrews, and the duo quickly became one of the most hated on all of wrestling. Charisma would manage Andrews until his World title shot against champion Dynamite. But Andrews would lose, and the next night on Mayhem, Charisma would dump Andrews, calling him a loser. She then competed on her own, winning the WCSF Womens Championship in 2007. She would then join The Mafia, and would eventually defend her title at Revolution III against a woman who would become her longtime rival Kurisutaru. After this victory and her domination of the women's division, most WCSF women wrestlers left the company, and Charisma herself therefore left as well for some time off. Return, the Starlets Division Charisma would return in mid-2008, brought back into the fold by Johnny Devine, as he had made his new Mafia with Mark Thomas and Nick Foster. He then awarded her the WCSF Womens Championship she had never lost. She immediately made an impact, interfering in Devine's matches, and became a large part of Devine's feud with Freddy Flynn, after the veteran wondered about Charisma's treatment by Devine. The two would meet in a Career vs Charisma match at Battlefield 2009, where Charisma showed her true colors, attacking Flynn and helping Devine win, costing Flynn his career. Before Revolution IV, the WCSF began a new womens division, dubbing them Starlets, and bringing in several new women wrestlers. The only returning woman, would be Kurisutaru, who immediately challenged Charisma for her title at Revolution. At the big show in England, Charisma would once again defeat Kuri to retain her belt. Charisma would be challenged next by fresh faced newcomer Eris Warner at Meltdown, Charisma once again showed her talent, keeping the belt yet again. Associates/Partners Johnny Devine, Nick Foster, Shane Evans, Amen all together form The Mafia Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers